The Wolf and The Phoenix
by Blind Guardian
Summary: She? He? Lienitnii endrovedna proskolskian!! jeje


Es asombroso como ciertas composiciones tienen tanto en común con algunos casos de la vida real (creo que nosotros les damos el sentido que mejor nos gusta) sin embargo, el que la más pura coincidencia por parte de un total desconocido pueda ser adaptada a hechos acaecidos similarmente, (en mi opinión) representa una cualidad digna de un buen compositor. La música que escucho tiene en su totalidad algo que me identifica de algún modo, por eso insisto en la publicación de obras pertenecientes a otros famosos autores ya que además de brindarme un especial placer y de poder comunicar lo que siento a otras (otra jeje) persona (s) en algunos casos también sirve de consejo y guía a seguir. Demás está decir que no pretendo robar crédito alguno sobre éste y ningún otro escrito que publique.  
  
Blind Guardian.  
  
"The Wolf and The Phoenix" (original name: 6 degrees of inner turbulence)  
  
She can't stop pacing  
  
She never felt so alive  
  
Her thoughts are racing  
  
Set on overdrive  
  
It takes a village  
  
This she knows is true  
  
they're expecting her  
  
And she's got work to do  
  
He helplessly stands by  
  
It's meaningless to try  
  
As he rubs his red-rimmed eyes  
  
He says I've never seen her get this bad  
  
Even though she seems so high  
  
He knows that she can't fly  
  
and when she falls out of the sky  
  
He'll be standing by  
  
She was raised in a small midwestern town  
  
By a charming and eccentric loving father  
  
She was praised as the perfect teenage girl  
  
And everyone thought highly of her  
  
And she tried everyday  
  
With endless drive  
  
To make the grade  
  
Then one day  
  
She woke up to find  
  
The perfect girl  
  
Had lost her mind  
  
Once barely taking a break  
  
Now she sleeps the days away  
  
She helplessly stands by  
  
It's meaningless to try  
  
All she wants to do is cry  
  
No one ever knew she was so sad  
  
Cause even though she gets so high  
  
And thinks that she can fly  
  
She will fall out of the sky  
  
But in the face of misery  
  
She found hopefulness  
  
Feeling better  
  
She had weathered  
  
This depression  
  
Much to her advantage  
  
She resumed her frantic pace  
  
Boundless power  
  
Midnight hour  
  
She enjoyed the race.  
  
He seemed no different from the rest  
  
Just a healthy normal boy  
  
His mama always did her best  
  
And he was daddy's pride and joy  
  
He learned to walk and talk on time  
  
But never cared much to be held  
  
and steadily he would decline  
  
Into his solitary shell  
  
As a boy he was considered somewhat odd  
  
Kept to himself most of the time  
  
He would daydream in and out of his own world  
  
but in every other way he was fine  
  
He's a Monday morning lunatic (Moony?)  
  
Disturbed from time to time  
  
Lost within himself  
  
In his solitary shell  
  
A temporary catatonic  
  
Madman on occasion  
  
When will he break out  
  
Of his solitary shell??  
  
He struggled to get through his day  
  
He was helplessly behind  
  
He poured himself onto the page  
  
Writing for hours at a time  
  
As a man he was a danger to himself  
  
Fearful and sad most of the time  
  
He was drifting in and out of sanity  
  
But in every other way he was fine  
  
He's a Monday morning lunatic  
  
Disturbed from time to time  
  
Lost within himself  
  
In his solitary shell  
  
A momentary maniac  
  
With casual delusions  
  
When will he be let out  
  
Of his solitary shell??  
  
"Rebirth from the ashes"  
  
I'm alive again  
  
The darkness far behind me  
  
I'm invincible  
  
Despair will never find me  
  
I feel strong  
  
I've got a new sense of elation  
  
Boundless energy  
  
Euphoria fixation  
  
Still it's hard to just get by  
  
It seems so meaningless to try  
  
When all I want to do is cry  
  
Who would ever know I felt so sad  
  
Even though I get so high  
  
I know that I will never fly  
  
And when I fall out of the sky  
  
Who'll be standing by  
  
Will you be standing by?  
  
I'm sure you won't.  
By John Petrucci. 


End file.
